Different types of coverings for different surfaces are known which permit the same to have their aesthetic aspect improved or to provide a means of protection. Most of them are used for very specific purposes and thus their field of application is very restricted.
Besides, these coverings are very difficult or impossible to apply to curved surfaces or surfaces that include different planes.